ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
SOTH (Shrine Of The Heroes)
SOTH, which stands for 'S'hrine 'O'f 'T'he 'H'eroes, is an undercover attack team like organization appears primarily in the Ultra Lineage universe composed of Ultraman Ancient, Ultraman Omoi, Ultraman Beast, SOTHDOM, Ultraman Stream, and Ultraman Arsenal. History The Founding SOTH, originally called Okinawa Investigations was created by the Japanese government to manage and deal with cases revolving around the relations of yokai and humans. Despite the organization's small size, they did a relatively good job, but could not deal with the more powerful yokai such as Umibozu and Honengyo. A major enemy of OI was Oni and in general demons who often came to Earth at least once a month to rampage and kill "sinners". Kaiju and the Giant Eventually giant monsters began to appear, throwing "balance" out of order and making them responsible for those as well. As things were piled up on the organization's plate, a giant of light appeared as well, proving to be stronger than even the giant monsters. Public and yokai unrest increased, causing more trouble for Okinawa Investigations. Inevitably, they discovered that a member of their organization, Omni Veshiko was actually the giant of light and the higher-ups planned to take him before the emperor, but after they witnessed a few more battles like against an evil Umibozu and Kari, charges were dropped. Issues At the peak of everything, the organization had hit a bad spot with the Supreme Yokai Commander, Sprum led the infamous Parade of 100 Demons to ravage Japan. Ultraman Ancient attempted to fight off the army but was overwhelmed until a few friends he'd made along the way came to assist him in battle. After a long battle, Sprum was killed to which most yokai activity around the country went down, them seemingly afraid of suffering Ancient's wrath. Fight with Hell The next major enemy to take down was the Oni and such who had been coming more commonly so much that The Oni Gang was formed by Earthly demons. OI took great action to fight against the group, deploying the emperor's own army to lessen their threat. With help from Ancient, they managed to stop them, taking down the prime kings with powerful Shinto Artifacts. The Hell Lords were the next to come, a trio of elite demons that wanted to destroy Earth composed of Trinora, Hydoss, and Red Boy as the leader. They burnt much of the country and even defeated a powerful guardian named Tia-Muso meant to defend against the possibility of demonic invasion. Ancient himself brawled the demons on a few occasions, being beaten down most times. In their final battle, Ancient used the positive energy produced by humanity to defeat the Hell Lords but at the cost of his life. They mourned his death, creating a small monument dedicated to him in the city of Nagasaki later only to be sadly destroyed during a later event. While his death meant the country would be undefended from monsters and aliens, Omni's wife, Wakino Eren, was found to have been impregnated just a few months prior through unknown means, allowing future generations of heroes to come. Formation of Ultra Clan TBA Disappearance of Ultra Clan TBA Name Change TBA Creation of Risers TBA Spread Across World TBA Ultraman Beast TBA SOTH: Defenders of Mankind TBA Ultraman Stream TBA Ultraman Arsenal TBA Members TBA Locations Japan TBA Europe TBA North America TBA Australia TBA Category:Emgaltan Category:Emgaltan's Continuity Category:Ultra Lineage Universe Category:Fan Organizations Category:Ultraman Beast Category:Ultraman Arsenal Category:SOTHDOM Category:Ultraman Stream Category:Ultraman Ancient Category:Ultraman Omoi